A Birthdate to Remember: Sakura
by applecherry
Summary: Birthdays? Oh joys. SakuSasu.
1. Drama: Rain

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Notes**: Short dramatic one-shot. Just for Sakura's birthday. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

**A Birthdate to Remember: Sakura**  
_-aPpLecHeRrY-_

_Birthdays. Oh joys._

+-+-+-+-+

**18: Rain**

+-+-+-+-+

It's raining again; hard with thunder. Not a single soul can be seen outside. It was like this that day. The same weather, the same gloomy and peculiar environment, all of it in that fateful day: The day he left. The day he left Konoha… Team 7… me…

On that day, it's like my world shattered to pieces. I thought he was finally opening up because he was more sociable than his usual self, days before he left. He had me hoping for something not bound to happen, something he never gave, possessed, after the massacre; something I know he missed when he was still a child with a happy family.

Love.

I know I'm expecting too much, but it's still a fact that he's still human. Even the coldest of hearts know how to love. I know he craves for it especially during his darkest moments. That's why I always hoped for a day, even just one day, that he'll open up and act like normal teens would do.

Days, weeks, months, years passed. He never returned. Not a word about him I heard in this village. It was considered taboo. Some weeks after he left, I swear to myself that I would focus on being a better ninja for the day he will come back. I would be strong for my family, for myself, for him…

When I'm down, I always remind myself: when he returns, he would need someone to lean on, not only physically but it was more on psychological necessity. He wouldn't want a weakling to take care to or to take care of, would he? And not too soon, all of my hardships bore a success. At my present age of 17, I had become an ANBU and the best medic-nin in the whole Fire Country.

I'm more matured now: mental and physical; or as the people say. My reputation spread to neighboring countries as well. I get aggravating suitors more and more each day, and I'm not that heartless to decline all. I do go on dates with some of them but only as a friend because amidst all these suitors and fame, he always comes in my mind. Of course, he's not that easy to erase.

Lately, something has been bugging me. During my dates or working hours at the hospital, I often come to a halt just because something pops up, and I hate it. It's this uneasy feeling that makes my head hurts, but thanks to my incessant missions, it made me busy so the uneasy feeling was left forgotten.

Now, here I am, walking thru the gates of Konoha. I just returned from a Class B mission. I still had my ANBU mask on since it was raining hard and I didn't even remember to remove it the moment we stepped in, so I let it stay. I was just walking a few steps, then here it is again. I had this uneasy feeling again. Then the bench went in sight: the bench where our last meeting took place. I subsequently excused myself from the troop and they continued walking.

My head went aching again so I had to sit down and rest for a while. Nevertheless, it led me into more thinking.

It's raining. I savored and breathed in the chilly air as I allowed raindrops to wet my hair and my uniform. I closed my eyes and relaxed, reminiscing my hardships and hopes. My light of hope that never fades; my light of hope for him.

I was either too relaxed or too perplexed that I didn't notice someone approaching. It felt stupid for an ANBU to experience those kinds. But then I felt a familiar aura in front of me. _It can't be… _

I was rooted to the spot. The said person carefully took off my ANBU mask and stated; "This mask doesn't suit you." All my doubts vanished. Confirmed, it is him. Shock took over my body. "You shouldn't hide that beautiful face of yours. Don't you want me to see it?" He had a smile on his features; not a smirk he usually gives, but a genuine smile. His calloused hands reached for my cheeks and caressed it. "I missed you." His intention was pure, his purpose was true, and his statement was real. It took me a while to absorb it all in. He missed me! And the next happenings have never, not once, crossed my mind.

Gradually, he leaned in and claimed my lips. It was pure bliss, sweet and compassionate. Careful of his actions, he started slowly, but then again, the moment I responded, I meet his cravings. In that kiss soared all his yearnings, all his need. It was only apt I respond with the same fervor. When you look deeply in his eyes, you can no longer see the anger or coldness in it. Instead, it was full of mixed emotions of joy and surprise. He wounded me in his arms as I succumbed in his warmth: the warmth he now emitted that had once left him the day of the tragedy. No words were needed. It was all a silent understanding. The rain kept on pouring; washing away the bitter memories we had within.

Crystal water starts flooding my eyes. Here, we stood under the rain, locked possessively in each other's arms, mesmerizing each precious moments.

Our lips met once again in a short chaste kiss. Emerald met onyx. He smiled, "Happy Birthday, Sakura, my hime-chan."

I don't know what logical explanation there is for this sudden event, but I'm thankful for it. Throughout the years, all my waiting paid off after all.

Today, exactly twelve in the morning, the first hour of March 28, my 18th birthday, Uchiha Sasuke finally returned. Returned to Konoha… Team 7… me…

Also today, he finally belonged to me, and this was a birth date to remember.

+-+-+-+-+

**FIN**  
Review if you may. Constructive criticisms welcome. Reasonable flames welcome.

**Finished**: 032705 under 100 min  
**Edited**: 032806 just some grammar edits to make it mature

* * *

**_A Birthdate to Remember: Sakura © aPpLecHeRrY™ March 2005_**


	2. Humor: What?

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Notes**: I wanted to post something (anything!), just to celebrate vacation. So here, another one of my drabbles. You can call it a sequel if you like. This one's light and pointless, unlike the first one. It's kinda crappy and…seductively playful. Oh, and yeah, Happy Birthday to Sakura!

* * *

**A Birthdate to Remember: Sakura**  
_-aPpLecHeRrY-_

_Birthdays. Oh joys. _

+-+-+-+-+

**21: What?**

+-+-+-+-+

Work. That's all she does every day. Although she gave up ANBU and concentrated on being a medic-nin, she's still busy. And her routine goes the same everyday. Wake up, breakfast, a quick visit to her boyfriend's apartment, work, work, lunch break, work, work, work, phone call or having a visitor (mostly courtesy of her boyfriend), work, work, work, dinner at her boyfriend's, some minutes of relaxation, then off to bed (either hers or her boyfriend's). And today isn't any different, is it?

Well, not really. It's just that, early morning, she spotted an envelope in front of her door. It was coupons for her favorite clothing line. Inside was also a letter from Ino, saying that she's sorry she can't come with Sakura on shopping because she's currently on a mission and wishes her a great day ahead. All of it she responded with a 'What?'

Next on was Naruto. She was on her way to work when Naruto walked along and asked her to spend just a little time with him on Ichiraku for breakfast. Coincidentally, she missed breakfast that morning and delayed her quick visit to her boyfriend's apartment. Since it was a little too early for work, she joined him. Naruto ordered for her (which was rare) a Ramen Special but when she started to protest, he gave her his puppy-eyes look and said, "Please Saku-chan? Besides, it's my treat!" Seeing no other way, all was done. She thanked Naruto with a hug and bade goodbye before she left for work. 'Since when did Naruto start treating me ramen without Hinata-chan around?' Still confused with Naruto's earlier actions, she ended it with a 'What was that?'

The moment she stepped on the hospital, instead of seeing sick people, Tsunade became her first scenery. Tsunade held her apprentice's shoulder and made her turn around saying she got the whole day off. Of course she didn't surrender without a few protests here and there, but then again, who was she to argue? "I won't accept No for an answer. And if case your mate shows up, I'll tell him I gave you the day off." With a sheepish smile, she thanked her sensei as Tsunade shoved her off, telling her to enjoy the day. After all the events that morning, now she was kicked off her workplace. 'What the hell?' And she goes off wandering.

On the way to her boyfriend's house, she met Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. With no further ado, they practically dragged her off for a shopping spree. So many things were bought, so many treats were tasted, and she didn't even get to spend a single penny. From morning until late afternoon, they were in the mall for a little bonding session. They were her company the whole day. And all day, of course, she enjoyed with an occasional 'What's up with them?'

The sun was finally down. Usually, she would go to his apartment around seven for dinner since he always shows up at the hospital and takes her to his home. Feeling a tiny bit guilty for missing her quick visit early in the morning, she decided to go an hour and a half earlier. Entering the apartment without a knock, she was welcomed with a delicious aroma drifting all throughout his place. With quiet footsteps, she headed for the kitchen, "What's cooking?" She hoisted herself up to sit at the bar table. He turned around and greeted her with a swift kiss. "You're early." She smiled as he continued with his work. "I thought I'd make it up to you for not visiting this morning." He smirked, "It would take more than that to make up." She laughed at his comment. Hopping off, she preceded at the living room, "I know you won't need my help there, I'll just serve as your beautiful distraction." He grunted at this as she disappeared from his sight.

When he called her from the dining for dinner, she's at awe. 'What's with everybody?' The setting was thrice more majestic than usual. He appeared behind her, whispering, "For my angel…"

Dinner went perfectly. She told him how she spent the day (because she felt like she was obligated to) and intermittently annoys him at times. Everything was usual except for the increase of show of affection and some more factors coming from him.

As dinner ended, she noticed, 'Why only water for me when he gets wine?' She placed an innocent look on. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, why don't you share?" She pouted at his glass of wine.

He smirked. "You wouldn't stop drinking if I shared you some."

She hovered over the table. With inches away from his lips, she sticks her tongue out and says, "Biased." His smirk turned into a seductive smile as he reduced the space between into millimeters. "Really…" She glared. "Fine. Want a taste?" And from a playful, dangerous cat, she returned being an innocent child who was to be given a lollipop. "Really?" As she was to grab his wine glass from him, he drank it all and now has a sly smile pasted on his face. "Nani?" Now, little Sakura had her face all crunched up just because big bad Sasuke-kun didn't gave her what she wants. "Just a taste." He still had that sly smile on his face and she now has that playful, dangerous smirk on. "You're naughty…"

And with a flash, the couple was now engaged in a heated lip-lock, making their way to the bedroom. With a few more moves here and there, gaining more moans and noises, they somewhat successfully reached the bed. "Eh? That's my favorite. Novellino. Peach." Craving for more, she divulged in further. After a few moments of satisfaction, she thought of something. She was still feeling a little disturbed from the prior happenings so she decided to start a conversation. (It's amazing these two could have what you can call 'conversation' with their lips constantly crashing and tongues persistently moving within each other's with their hands full.)

"Sasuke-kun, did you ask Ino to give me coupons?"

"No." One button out, three more to go.

"Did you ask Naruto to treat me for a special ramen today?"

"Hell no." Two out, two more.

"Did you ask Tsunade to give me the day off?"

"Was planning to, but no." Three out, last to go.

"Did you ask Hinata and the others to take me shopping?

"Nope." All buttons undone, now, to take it off.

"Would you have kidnapped me off to some isolated place to get me all yours today, of all days?"

"I would but, there's no need." And she was officially topless.

"What?" She sounded surprised. He let out a chuckle and retreated to his side of the bed, regaining precious air. And with a few moments of silence, she rolled over. Now hovering on top of him, her hands slowly crept under his shirt, tugging them off. After a few successful tries, she grinned, "Now we're even." With fiery harsh French, they continued the night. Now, if I tell you people every single move they do and every single position they make and every single noise they create, it would take me years to type. Hell, they've been a couple for three years; don't you think they've _explored_ each other well enough? Sheesh, get your imagination on the run!

Anyway, to get this fic done, after some twists and turns, all clothes were abandoned and she was now squirming under him. After a few traveling butterfly kisses here and there, he reached his earlobe and with a nip, he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Angel." And he gets the greatest, most logical response he ever received from her.

"What?"

+-+-+-+-+

**FIN**  
Review if you may. Constructive criticisms welcome. Reasonable flames welcome.

**Finished**: 032706 under 85 min  
Yeah. She forgot her birthday. Big deal. But then again… this was different from my usual, right?

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Birthdate to Remember: Sakura © aPpLecHeRrY™ March 2006**_


End file.
